Gotham: Silent Knight Deadly Knight
Gotham: Silent Knight Deadly Knight (also known as Batman: The Animated Movie) is a 1992 American animated superhero film featuring DC Comics characters that serve as a prequel of ''Batman: The Animated Series ''focusing on James Gordon's early days as a policeman long before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. During Christmas, Detective James Gordon has to investigate the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne while at the same time, trying to stop a crime wave being performed in Gotham. Plot Summary During Christmas, Selina Kyle is prowling through Gotham City. After robbing milk and pick-pocketing, she flees to an alley and hides in a fire escape. She watches Thomas and Martha Wayne with their son Bruce walking through the alley. An unknown assailant approaches them, demanding their possessions and then shooting Thomas and Martha, leaving Bruce shocked in front of his parents' bodies while Selina watches. Rookie detective James "Jim" Gordon and his partner Eddie Bullock are sent to investigate the crime scene. Bullock becomes shocked when he identifies the victims as Thomas an Martha Wayne and decides to hand the case over to Major Crimes Unit detectives Ethan Bennett and Anna Ramirez. Unfortunately for Bullock, Captain Sarah Essen tells him that this is his case since Gordon is talking with Bruce as he is being comforted by Leslie Thompkins promising to capture the killer. The Wayne family butler Alfred Pennyworth, who was Christmas shopping at the time of the murder, arrives for Bruce. Alfred begins to feel responsible for the murders since he felt he should have been there to defend the Waynes. Max Shreck, a department store owner, reassures the media that he will make sure the police catch whoever murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne. Alfred becomes disgusted at this believing that Shreck is only doing this for good PR since Thomas never liked the way that Shreck did business. As Shreck is heading into his limousine, he falls into a trap made by the disgraced former circus troupe, the Red Triangle Circus Gang. Shreck is taken to the sewer where he meets Oswald Cobblepot, the gang's secret leader now known as the Penguin. The Penguin was a former low-level thug working for mobster Carmine Falcone until Falcone discovered he was stealing from him. Falcone gave orders for Gordon and Bullock to kill Oswald only for Gordon to fake Oswald's death telling him to never return to Gotham. Cobblepot befriended a circus gang while in hiding and spent years planning his revenge against Falcone. The Penguin blackmails Shreck with evidence of being a mob accountant for Falcone as well as being a slumlord in exchange for helping him in his plans. Shreck accepts. Selina attempts to steal from Shreck. Shreck catches her stealing and pushes her out of a window. Selina survives and vows revenge, and reveals she has skills in using a whip. The Penguin makes his presence known by "rescuing" corrupt mayor Aubrey James' baby from a staged kidnapping attempt and becomes an instant celebrity. Gordon becomes enraged that Penguin disobeyed him since Falcone will kill him and his loved ones for helping him live. Falcone kidnaps Gordon and tells him that he has a chance to make things right or else. The robber baron Shreck wishes to build a power plant only for it to be opposed by Mayor James and Falcone which is why he pushes for Penguin to run for mayor and discredit the current mayor by having the Red Triangle Gang wreak havoc on the city. Gordon intervenes and meets Selina as she attempts to sabotage one of Shreck's businesses; she escapes but is injured and swears revenge on Gordon by allying with the Penguin to frame him for an undiscussed crime. The Penguin abducts Gotham's Ice Princess and kills her, framing Gordon for the act. Gordon tries to escape from the police while Bruce is walking around the streets of Gotham hoping to find the person who killed his parents and avenge them. Gordon runs into Bruce and collapses due to his gunshot wounds. Bruce and Alfred take Gordon to Wayne Manor where Gordon is tended to by Alfred. Selina has not anticipated the murder and this prompts Penguin to end their partnership. He attempts to kill her with one of his flying umbrellas, but she survives after falling into a greenhouse. Gordon becomes devastated upon realizing that Cobblepot has become sworn in as mayor and begins to wonder what went wrong. While Falcone is visiting the docks hoping to buy chickens to become a farmer, he is shot during an ambush by the Red Triangle Circus Gang and taken to the hospital. Gordon learns what has happened and goes to the hospital to rescue Falcone. Falcone tells Gordon that he will need two days in a hideout to find a way to stop Penguin and Gordon agrees to help him. Shreck arrives with the Red Triangle Circus Gang and orders them to kill Gordon and Falcone. A shootout between Gordon and the hitmen ensues with Gordon killing the hitmen. With help from Bullock, who believes Gordon is innocent, Gordon and Falcone escape in an ambulance. The Penguin becomes enraged at this and feels that if he cannot have Gotham, then neither can Falcone. This is the reason Cobblepot decides to have his army of penguins bomb the city and kill everyone in Gotham. Shreck becomes horrified at this and tries to stop Penguin, only to be subdued with a taser and locked in a cage. Alfred jams the signal and orders the penguins to head back into the sewer. Gordon arrives and confronts the Penguin. In the ensuing fight, the Penguin is arrested by the GCPD when Essen and the entire police eavesdrop on Penguin boasting about framing Gordon after being tipped off by Bullock. Shreck escapes and is confronted by Selina, who wishes to kill him. Gordon pleads with Selina to stop. Shreck then draws a gun and shoots Gordon and then shoots Selina multiple times. Selina survives and electrocutes herself and Shreck with a stun gun. Gordon, who was wearing body armor, finds Shreck's remains but Kyle is nowhere to be found. Falcone decides to retire from the mob feeling that Gotham needs a lawman, not a criminal like him. Before leaving for Miami to retire, Falcone urges Gordon to continue fighting crime in Gotham and reveals that the only reason he did not kill him was out of respect for Gordon's late father Peter, who was a district attorney on his payroll. Falcone gives Gordon a knife that Peter gave him on his birthday and leaves after telling him in Italian: "In Bocca al lupo", wishing him good luck. As Alfred is driving Bruce home, Bruce discovers a silhouettte in an alley and orders Alfred to stop the car. Bruce investigates to find a cat, who he decides to take home with him. Selina is then watching Bruce. Category:Batman Category:DCAU Category:Batman: The Animated Series